Alternative version of page
by Freak called Vashti
Summary: read the title then read the story!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

**Alternative PAGE – part one**

**Author's note:**

**This is meant to be an alternative version of ****_PAGE. _****I have not actually read ****_PAGE_**** so flames will ****_not_**** be appreciated. Tiaret and her familybelong to me, you are welcome to use them if you e-mail me first. Everyone else belongs to the Immortal Goddess Tamora Pierce. please Read & Review **_**no **_**flames **_**please**_**.**

**Vashti**

**(**[**Vashti_Rules@another.com**][1]**)**

Kel surveyed the Mess Hall as she waited for Lord Wyldon to come. It was the second day back, and the last day to get ready before lessons started tomorrow. Kel was relieved that she had been allowed to come at all as she had been on probation all of last year just for being female. She was sitting with Neal, Merric, Faleron, Cleon, Seaver, and Prince Roald. They all had got their dinners but Lord Wyldon was late and no-one was allowed to eat until he had offered the prayers. The boys were just starting to mutter when the doors swung open and Lord Wyldon marched into the Hall. His whole bearing showed disapproval and the boys immediately became silent. Walking behind Lord Wyldon was a small figure that was unmistakably female. She was wearing what looked like loose breeches and a long tunic that came down to her knees and was slit up the side. She was wearing a loose, transparent veil over her dark hair that was fastened by a gold circlet. Lord Wyldon went up to the lectern at the front of the room and the girl stood beside him. He silenced the mutterers by raising his hands and calling out 

"There is a new page among us. She is Tiaret of Clashing Rocks. Due to a Spidren problem, she could not arrive yesterday. Who will sponsor her?" He looked around and gave everyone a stare as if to say this was not my idea'. Three hands went up, Kel's, Cleon's and Seaver's. Lord Wyldon ran his eyes around the room and settled his gaze on Seaver. 

"Your reason please Seaver of Tasride?" 

"Please Sir," answered Seaver nervously "Tiaret's family and mine have been friends for a long time" 

"Very well" answered Wyldon shortly "You may sponsor her." 

He nodded at Tiaret to join her sponsor and waited until she had joined Seaver's table. Wyldon then raised his hands and called out the evening prayer.

"To Mithros, God of Warriors and of truth, and to the Great Mother Goddess, We give thanks for their bounty."

"We give thanks and praise." Responded the weary and hungry pages.

"May Mithros give us guidance in these times of turmoil and the patience to carry on until the old ways are restored."

"So mote it be." Responded the pages before sitting down and attacking their food. 

At Kel's table though, they were more interested in the newcomer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi I'm Kel" Kel said reaching across the table to shake hands. Taking their cue from her, everyone else introduced themselves. Now that Kel could see the newcomer's face, she saw that she had light mocha skin and was very pretty. What you really noticed though were her eyes. They were large, dark, and sparkling as she tried not to laugh. "Did you hear that prayer?" she asked merrily "Was he talking about me?" she added in an innocent tone. Kel grinned back at her then replied "Don't worry, I got the same" They grinned at each other in a sisterly way and Kel knew this girl was going to be a good friend. "So Tiaret" drawled Neal as he forked up his food. "How do you know Seaver, and why do you want to be a knight?" She selected and apple from the bowl of fruit on the table, declined Merric's offers to get her something from the kitchens then replied

"My family's lands are adjoining Seaver's and we have known each other and played together since we were little kids. And as for the second question, last year I went to the convent of the Mother of Mountains" "What's that got to do with it?" asked Cleon interested. "I had to learn to walk with books on my head, etiquette, embroidery, and that was it. I was lectured on proper behaviour' banned from studying too much. All I learnt there was a little bit of English, a tiny bit of Maths and history, Music, no science, and they banned me from the library because I read when I was supposed to doing embroidery. I had not enough food and no exercise. So when I came home last summer I told my parents I was not going back and my Father said I could come here" came her fast reply. "Woah" said Kel, "I'm glad I didn't go." At this point all the pages started taking their trays up to the kitchen staff and leaving. "Come on Tia" said Seaver. "I'll show you the palace" They all rose and left the Hall. As they passed the other tables, the boys started muttering and staring. As they passed the last table all of them heard Joren mutter "More Girls" Kel made to walk on but Tiaret grabbed her arm and faced the bullies. 

**Part Two coming up soon! Please R&R!. **

   [1]: mailto:Vashti_Rules@another.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

**Alternative PAGE – part two**

****

**Author's note: ****Thanks for your reviews! Hope you like this bit**

**Please Read & Review **_**no **_**flames **_**please**_**.**

**Vashti**

**(**[Vashti_Rules@another.com][1]**)**

**Read part one first!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hello. My name is Tiaret of Clashing Rocks who are you?" Said Tiaret calmly as she walked straight up to Joren and his cronies. He just gaped at her while his gang started murmuring behind him "Do you have a problem?" she asked in her sweetest most innocent voice. He finally got over his surprise and replied back "Don't think you'll last for long _Traello. _How much did you pay to get here?" he said the last sentence with a snarl and his gang all sniggered. She looked at him thoughtfully then said softly, almost to herself "so it's like that then." she turned around and marched back to the others. "What was that about?" asked Merric "I just made an enemy in record time" replied Tiaret. "I'm not sure if it's because I'm female or because I'm Traell though" "Oh female definitely" replied Seaver "_I'm _Traell too remember and I've never been bothered for that. "Well you don't wear the panan do you?" she argued back "but I've got the tattoos!" he protested then realised Kel was looking at him "What?" he asked. 

"What is a Traell?" she asked baffled. Tiaret sighed then explained "The Traell are a people that travel around most countries trading. The panan are the things we wear so we can recognise each other. Woman wear a hair veil and men wear a hat thing. Most Traell have element magic and if they do they get a tattoo on their left hand." She said holding hers up so that Kel could see a tattoo of a flaming phoenix. Seaver revealed a tattoo of a wave and a sea serpent. "They're very detailed aren't they" said an impressed Kel.

By that time, they had come to the library. Tiaret was impressed by the size of it likewise the training courtyards and other rooms. "Do you know how to fight?" asked Merric looking at her doubtfully, as she was very slender and petite. "I can fight yes" she replied back with a smile" "where are the stables please? They gave me permission to bring my own horse and I want to check on her" "Over here" said Kel leading them round "this is Peachblossom my horse" "the worst one in the yard" muttered Neal behind her. Tiaret laughed and led them to the end box "This is Teshi, my horse" she said with pride as she stroked the large grey mare inside the box. "She's beautiful!" said Kel as she leaned forward to stroke her long silver mane "how long have you had her?" "Since she was a foal" replied Tiaret as Teshi tried to eat her veil. "Hadn't we better get back now?" asked Cleon wearily "It's getting dark." They all agreed and trooped back to the palace. Tiaret's room was next to Kel's and they wished each other a good night before turning in. Tiaret fell asleep thinking happy thoughts about her new home... little knowing what Joren and his gang were planning for her

Part three will be longer I promise! Thank you so much for reviewing part one so positively! 

   [1]: mailto:Vashti_Rules@another.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

Title ****

Alternative version of PAGE

Part three

By Vashti

"Morning!" Cried out Kel cheerfully to Neal as she stepped out from her room. "Do you always have to be so gods-dammed cheerful in the morning?" muttered Seaver as he walked past and knocked on Tiaret's door. "Are you coming out today?" he shouted through the keyhole and was replied by a thud that sounded like a pillow hitting the door. "Fine" he replied exasperated and went off to get breakfast with Neal. "Tiaret?" asked Kel knocking at the door hesitatingly "Come in, It isn't locked" she called out from within the room. Kel pushed open the door and stepped into what looked to her like the result of a Scanran raid. 

Multi-coloured shirts, tunics, breeches, and veils were flung everywhere. Glass models of animals and birds peered down from the shelves while lively pictures showing dolphins jumping and lion cubs playing covered the walls. In the midst of this rainbow of chaos sat Tiaret tying her shoelaces. She was wearing clothes similar to those she wore last night but more muted in colour and less flimsy. She had removed all her jewelry apart from a small charm necklace and gold studs in her ears. She looked up and noticed Kel staring at her room. 

"Last night I remembered to unpack my ornaments but forgot to unpack most of my clothes" she said with a smile as she got up. "Do you like the pictures?" "They're so pretty!" replied Kel in wonder "But we're going to be late if we don't hurry" "One minute." Replied Tiaret as she grabbed an orange veil and wound it over her hair that was now braided and tied up. "You're not going to wear that while training are you?" asked Kel as they ran down the hallway "I'll take it off if it gets in the way" she replied as the swung round a corner and pegged it to get to the hall just before some squires. They got their breakfast smiling and chattering and sat at the usual table. 

Breakfast passed and soon they were tacking up the horses for the riding lesson. 

"Now you behave" Kel ordered Peachblossom before she mounted up "Don't show me up Ok?" Peachblossom snorted as she hoisted herself into the saddle as if to say 'It's not _me _who's an embarrassment.' 

Tiaret led Teshi out and tried to calm her as she mounted up. It didn't work. Eventually she managed to jump on just as everyone had rode out. "At least you stay in a straight line most of the time" whispered Kel to Peachblossom as Teshi pranced along from side to side. "What's the matter with her?" asked Seaver as he hung back to talk to them, "Teshi isn't normally like that." "She's excited that's why – normally I can control her" replied Tiaret aggravated as Teshi threw her head up and side-stepped into Peachblossom who then tried to take a chunk out of her. "Don't let the Lord Wyldon see her like that or he'll send her home" warned Seaver concerned. "Actually I think The Stump likes making the girls ride maniac horses" said Neal cheerfully as he rode up to them whilst carefully keeping his distance from Peachblossom. "You'll better pray he doesn't make us jump without stirrups" he warned them "Stefan hinted he'd put the jumps out." They rounded a corner and came into the schooling field. 

"Oh no!" cried Kel. "You don't know his going to make us jump without stirrups" protested Tiaret worried. "Tia, the two people next to him are Duke Baird and Alanna the Lioness. They are the two most powerful healers in the kingdom. You work it out." Seaver said as he wound strands of his horse's mane around his hands. 

Kel suddenly sat up straight and pushed Peachblosson forward. At last! It was her chance to impress the Lioness! The short woman saw the pages come around the corner into the field and winked at her before turning back to Lord Wyldon. He noticed and scowled. "Form a circle in the lower end of the field and start to warm up. We've got a treat today. You're all jumping without stirrups." Everyone groaned. "I can't jump without stirrups with her like this" hissed Tiaret as Teshi leapt sideways. Kel noticed Joren and his pack staring at her with smirks on their faces. "Good luck" they all whispered to Tiaret as she started to trot. 

Lord Wyldon called for Joren and Vinson to lower the jumps slightly then turned to the pages. "As a knight, much of your time will be spent riding off to help some distant village. Many times you will not have the time to open gates or go around other obstacles. To improve your balance, which is essential to good riding you will be jumping this without stirrups." He looked at Tiaret and Teshi who was standing and tossing her head up and down. "You first Clashing Rocks" Kel looked at Tiaret and saw her gulp. She pushed Teshi into a slow canter and circled once before bringing Teshi into line. All of a sudden, Kel saw a small piece of green material tied to the bottom of the left side post. Teshi hadn't seen it but just as she took off she saw it and leapt sideways in mid-air. Horrified, Kel could only watch as Teshi cat-leaped and twisted, throwing Tiaret off. She fell through the air and landed on her side with a sickening crack. Teshi had galloped to the other end of the field and was bolting round as the reins slipped down her sides. 

Tiaret managed to lurch to her feet and started running off towards Teshi although she was limping and holding her right arm. Neal and Seaver cantered over to Teshi and managed to slow her down as Tiaret gamely tried to make her way there. When they brought Teshi over Tiaret spent a long time making a fuss of her before slowly and painfully mounting up. While all this was going on, the three adults were inspecting the ruins of the jump. When Lord Wyldon straightened up and held the green piece of cloth up everyone was silent. They stayed like that until Tiaret slowly rode up and dismounted then faced Lord Wyldon. She stayed leaning on Teshi while he spoke "When I find out who tied this piece of cloth to the jump I shall personally ensure that person is sent home. That was a despicable trick that I would more expect a common knave to do than those training to be knights." He then turned to Tiaret "when your wounds are healed will you jump that?" Kel gasped thinking he can't make her do that! But when Tiaret turned her level gaze to him and replied "yes sir" Kel understood. She had to jump that or she would lose her nerve. The Lioness and Duke Baird fussed over her until the Lioness looked up and said "Cavall, her arm is broken, we can't fix it here." He sighed and said, "Very well, she can jump it later." "My lord I can jump it now" Tiaret said as Duke Baird put her arm in a sling. "If I may use stirrups, I feel I can jump it now" "Very well" replied Lord Wyldon shortly as he was still looking at the cloth. 

Tiaret mounted up and slowly walked Teshi over to now-repaired jump. She let her sniff it and wander around it until Teshi put her head down and started to graze. Everyone was watching as she walked Teshi around until she wasn't interested in the jump anymore. Then everyone held their breath as she trotted Teshi round in a circle. Although she was only using one hand, she looked as though she had full control. That didn't stop Kel muttering a quick prayer to the Goddess as Tiaret turned her horse round and cantered up to the jump. 

Teshi pricked up her ears and easily went over the jump. Tiaret slowly brought her down to a walk and came back. "Well done" said Lord Wyldon with grudging respect. "You may go back to the stables. I want everyone else to go over the jump once and then go in. Without stirrups." All the pages groaned.

LATER ON

"Tia? Can we come in?" the pages knocked on the door hesitatingly. When there was no answer Kel pushed past them and barged in leaving the boys hanging around awkwardly outside the door. She saw Tiaret laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Kel approached hesitatingly. "Tia? Are you all right?" "I nearly broke my neck less than an hour ago and you are asking if I'm all right?" replied Tia emotionlessly. Kel hesitated, unsure of what to say. Tia sighed "Sorry Kel I'm just a bit shocked at the moment that _some people_ would stoop to that level. I could have easily broken more than my arm and now I'm scared of what they're going to try and do next. Were they this vindictive last year?" "No" replied Kel. "Last year they were very nasty but they never tried something like that. It almost seems that there is someone else trying to stop more girls wanting to become knights." Both girls thought about that for a moment until Tia spoke up. "I'll tell you one thing Kel, I hope Lord Wyldon is as honourable and fair as they say he is because I'm starting to have doubts. I'd rather be an uneducated Lady than a dead page."

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Love Vashti


End file.
